Conventional ski brakes of this type, for example that disclosed in German OS No. 30 40 920, are somewhat complicated in their design, in as far as four resilient elements are needed for effecting swivelling of the two braking mandrels about their axes in both rotational directions. Furthermore, the swivelling is effected by extensions on the sections of the two braking mandrels which are supported in the stepping plate, which extensions engage leaf springs or springy flaps and, during a swinging down of the stepping plate, are swung against same and in this manner rotate the mentioned sections through a pregiven angle. However, this had the disadvantage that, in the case of wear of the two extensions or the flaps, the angle of movement of the braking mandrels changed so that the braking plates, after long use, at times would no longer lie above the upper side of the ski and inwardly of the two side surfaces of the ski in the retracted position, which could result in a hindrance to the skier.
One goal of the invention is therefore to overcome these disadvantages and to provide a ski brake of the above-mentioned type in which each braking plate, even after long use, is operationally moved through a precisely defined angle, and in which in the case of a bending of the braking mandrel, the start of the swivelling operation can be changed within certain limits.